


The Upper Hand

by happydaygirl



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Gen, Mirror Universe, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1521218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happydaygirl/pseuds/happydaygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during 'In a Mirror, Darkly.' Trip goes to find Major Reed to teach him a lesson for putting him in the booth, just like he promised- but the course of revenge rarely runs smoothly.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Upper Hand

**Author's Note:**

> This is VERY short little piece, like most of my Enterprise fics, with the guys in the Mirror Universe....enjoy!

The corridor was silent, save for the throbbing hum of the engines in the walls. The soft red light that was illuminated on the grey walls cast the shadow of the man walking down it- Major Malcolm Reed was heading back to his quarters, satisfied with the day's events. He breathed in deeply, enjoying the atmosphere- suddenly, he realised that he might not be alone. The sneer came easily onto his face; he recognised those footsteps, the heavy breathing coming up behind him.

'You're a bit far from Engineering deck.' He said without turning, although his hand lingered onto his belt. 'Something I can help you with, perhaps?'

The blow knocked him sideways against the wall- he couldn't say he was totally surprised, but it did cause him to widen his eyes somewhat. Two strong hands pushed him against the wall, face first, before Commander Tucker's face leaned in close. 'Oh, I'm not here for help…..although you might need some when I'm done with you!' he whispered into his ear, anger laced into his voice.

'Is that so?' Reed arched an eyebrow to the wall, adrenaline beginning to fizz in his body. He was smaller than the Commander, something that was always overlooked in times like this- he thrust his head back, catching the other man in the face. As Tucker reeled backwards Reed used the momentum to follow through- a balled fist to the stomach, a knee in the chest…..soon Tucker was on the floor, at his complete mercy. He knelt, seizing him by the shirt and forcing his face upwards- 'You really though you could overpower me?' he sneered, looking down at him like he was dirt off his shoe. Trip looked at him defiantly, his one good eye an angry slit. He tried to move his arms but Reed had them pinned; the smaller man stood, dragging Trip with him, before pushing him into the wall.

'I thought your little session in the booth would have knocked this out of you,' Malcolm muttered, smile widening as he placed his hand around the Engineer's throat; Trip began to garble his breaths, his face reddening. Malcolm leaned in close, just like the other man had done- 'Want me to stop?' he whispered, squeezing some more. 'Because you're forgetting…..I've trained for this. I know the exact ways….of making someone hurt.' As Trip struggled for breath, Reed released his fist a little- the man sagged against him, but that was quickly remedied by a knee to the abdomen. Trip fell to the floor again, but Malcolm stood, the smile never leaving his face.

'Amateur…' he hissed, before starting to walk down the corridor. 'Don't cross me like this again, Commander- I will not be so lenient next time.' He said, his voice echoing down the corridor, silent now except for the sound of the engines coupled with the ragged breaths of the Chief Engineer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
